


Complete

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: With Kass home, everything feels right again.
Relationships: Amali/Kass (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

Kass wakes her as the sun rises, spilling pink and red over the furniture. Under normal circumstances, the children would be awake and begging for breakfast to be made  _ right now.  _ Everyone's been exhausted from his welcome home celebration with even the elder unleashing rumbling snores. 

“I missed our village.” He begins preening her feathers. “I missed our beautiful chaos. Our children might bless us by sleeping in this morning.”

Amali can hope. Between the late celebration and her children reluctant to settle down, begging for  _ one more story, Poppy,  _ she's utterly exhausted. 

“Our village feels complete now,” she murmurs. “You've come back and Vah Medoh no longer rages. Kheel’s arranging a recital for everyone…”

_ Her  _ world is complete again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos goes appreciated.


End file.
